Pretty Cure All Stars: Tomodachi to Utau! Star Harmony SOS♪
This article is about a crossover movie in the Pretty Cure movie series. Pretty Cure All Stars: Singing With Friends! Star Harmony SOS♪ (プリキュアオールスターズ 友達と歌う！ スターハーモニーSOS♪ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu: Tomodachi to Utau! Sutā Hāmonī SOS♪) is the 9th of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all of the current Pretty Cure characters and it is the 25th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It is produced by Toei Animation, in association with Sunrise and BN Pictures. The movie will be released in theaters in Japan on June 16, 2018. The Hopefully Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Summary Another world connects to the worlds of the 65 Pretty Cure? What is happening around here? But amazing, there are Idols everywhere! An Idol Festival held in the land of dance, song and fashion, Idol Paradise, is beginning. Shinjiru Michio and her friends also join the festival to learn dance, song and fashion from their senior Pretty Cure warriors and Idols. However, the fairies go missing, and the festival is thrown into confusion. And even worse, Uncle Blasé, the grandfather of the ‘Princess of Being Bored’, Miraki Musukai, has started a rampage, making angry chaos at the festival. In order to protect the peace of Idol Paradise, with their new Idol friends, the 65 Pretty Cure work together to create a miracle through dance, song and fashion filled with hope. Characters Pretty Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose * Momozono Love / Cure Peach * Aono Miki / Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty * Aida Mana / Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace * Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess * Omori Yuko / Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora * Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle * Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical * Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice * Usami Ichika / Cure Whip * Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard * Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato * Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron * Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat * Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait * Nono Hana / Cure Yell * Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile *Okashiro Nijino / Cure Funny *Ojo Amai / Cure Sweetie *Kumiko Yoake / Cure Dawn *Ukishia Ella / Cure Fabulous / Cure Cutie *Izuni Aye / Cure Snowy *Midorikusa Reni / Cure Harpy *Michio Shinjiru / Cure Believe *Sonomi Maiha / Cure Hope *Kishi Kiyoshi / Cure Surprise *Yoi Dowa / Cure Wishes *Manami Minako / Cure Kiss Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Polun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natts * Syrup / Amai Shiroh * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glassan * Aroma * Pafu * Mofurun * Pekorin * Hugtan * Hariham Harry * Uru * Boshi * Cadeau * Kiki * Glauben * Curefully Fairies Idols Star Harmony Academy *Aine Yūki *Mio Minato *Maika Chōno *Emma Hinata Four Star Academy *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Ako Saotome *Mahiru Kasumi *Lily Shirogane *Yuzu Nikaidō Venus Ark *Elza Forte *Kirara Hanazono *Aria Futaba *Rei Kizaki Starlight School *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Tōdō *Kaede Ichinose *Hikari Minowa *Michelle Tachibana *Asami Himuro *Mizuki Kanzaki *Akari Ōzora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Nono Daichi *Lisa Shirakaba *Tsubaki Saionji *Mimi Watanuki *Arisa Mizukoshi *Reika Yuuki *Matsuri Hasegawa Secondary Characters *Orihime Mitsuishi *Raichi Hoshimiya *Ringo Hoshimiya *Johnny Beep *Naoto Suzukawa *Tiara Yumesaki *Shion Kamiya *Noel Otoshiro *Hikari Minowa *Yū Hattori *Anna Hibiki *Hikaru Morohoshi *Subaru Yūki *Nozomu Igarashi *Asahi Kasumi *Kanata Kira *Yuri Ashida *Dave Satō *Momoko Yachigusa *Tamagorō Miwa *Karen Kamishiro *Mirai Asuka *Coco Movie Characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Ginger Blasé / Uncle Blasé *Miraki Musukai Category:All Stars movies Category:Crossovers with other franchises Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Aikatsu Friends! Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies